Patent Literature 1 discloses an electronic device for transmitting an air conduction sound and a vibration sound to a user. Patent Literature 1 discloses that, when a voltage is applied to a piezoelectric element of an oscillator arranged at an outer surface of a housing of the electronic device, the piezoelectric element is expanded and contracted, so that the oscillator is flexurally vibrated. Patent Literature 1 also discloses that the air conduction sound and the vibration sound are transmitted to the user when the user brings the oscillator being flexurally vibrated into contact with an auricle. According to Patent Literature 1, the air conduction sound is a sound transmitted to an auditory nerve of the user when vibration of air caused by vibration of an object is transmitted to an eardrum through an external auditory meatus and the eardrum is vibrated. According to Patent Literature 1, the vibration sound is a sound transmitted to the auditory nerve of the user via part of a body of the user (for example, a cartilage of an external ear) that makes contact with a vibrating object.